1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dynamics and more particularly to predicting aerodynamic impacts for appendages on aircraft.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
When using Infrared Countermeasures (IRCM) on aircraft, the aerodynamic impact of the appendages are predicted.
A need exists, therefore, for a way to predict impacts (less than of 1% of total loads) of relatively small appendages on large aircraft including predicting airflow velocities and pressures on and in the vicinity of Infrared Countermeasures Optical Devices and their housings protruding from the airframe of large fixed wing aircraft. A need also exists for a way to evaluate the effectiveness of aerodynamic devices and features on controlling or reducing the effects of aerodynamic loads on those IRCM devices and housings.